The New Pet
by Ozlice101
Summary: Jessica is up to something again, and a synthesis gone wrong causes chaos in Flay's workshop. What happeed, read to find out! Rated T for possible profanity in later chapters. Quick chapter updates are garunteed!
1. The Start

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mana Khemia or any of it's characters.**_

"Vayne!" Said boy turned around, seeing Jessica at the alchemy pot synthesizing something; never a good sight.

"Yes?" He asked, terrified of knowing the answer.

Jess requested, "Can you get me some dunkelhite?"

Vayne sighed. "Sure." He retrieved some of the ingredient then handed it to her. She thanked him and went back to stirring the mixture in the pot.

Because of his past trauma from the girl's previous synthesises, Vayne shied away until he was out of the room without being spotted by the psychomaniac. He sat outside the workshop out of harms way but close enough to run in and check on his friend if anything went wrong. After a moment of sitting there he began absent-mindedly stroking Sulphur, who was curled up in his lap purring.

Then Nikki rounded the corner, and noticed Vayne on the ground. She bent down next to him and guessed, "Jess making a synthesis?" The silver-haired boy nodded. Both teens waited patiently for the pink-haired woman to finish creating whatever horror she had thought of, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, they heard Jess scream, and they rushed inside to check on her. The scream hadn't been one of terror, but one of triumph. The girl had actually made something on her own without blowing up the workshop. She grabbed a vial and scooped up the blueish clear liquid simmering in the alchemy pot.

Jessica skipped over to her friends and offered them the vial. "Wanna try some?" Nikki immediately turned down the offer, but Vayne hesitated.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Medicine." Jess answered, the look on her face suggesting that he should've known that already.

Vayne stammered, "Well..I really don't need any medicine right now..."

"Can you just try it?" Jessica pleaded.

The boy sighed. "Fine." He took the vial and examined it for a few seconds, then sipped a little bit. He handed it back to her. "It's not bad, but doesn't taste very good either."

Nikki asked, "What does it do?"

"Well..." Jess started. ''...I actually don't know." She laughed weakly.

"WHAT!?" Vayne and Nikki both yelled at once.

Vayne cried, "For all you know you could've just given me poison!"

"No!" Jess reasoned. "Last time I tried to make poison it exploded!"

Nikki and Jess continued fighting over the potion, while Vayne leaned into the wall. He was starting to feel lightheaded. "Um..guys..?" He whispered as his legs began feeling weak. "I don't feel so well..." Vayne's legs collapsed underneath him, causing the boy to fall to his knees. The girls tried to catch him before he face planted into the ground, but just as their hands made contact with his body he turned to smoke; passing easily through their fingers.

"VAYNE!" They screamed together.


	2. The Silver Kitten

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mana Khemia or any of it's characters.**_

_"Vayne!" They screamed together._

Later that day Vayne woke up to a lot of familiar hushed voices. He listened to their conversation without opening his eyes; he didn't want them knowing he was awake yet.

"Jess, I can't believe you didn't test the stupid potion before giving it to Vayne!"

"I said I was sorry! And he's not hurt!"

"Well you could've killed a fellow classmate! Don't be so careless!"

"Okay, i'll be more careful next time."

Suddenly Vayne felt something rough and wet drag across his face. He opened his eyes, seeing Sulphur's fur obscuring his vision. "Ug, Sulphur, why'd you lick me!?" He whinnied, struggling to get away from his mana. The cat gave no response.

After a moment he realized everyone was silent. Sulphur got up, allowing Vayne to see his friends, who were all staring at him in amazement; they all looked bigger than he remembered. What happened while he was asleep?

"What's wrong?" He asked no one in particular.

Everyone remained silent. Vayne tried to stand up, but he fell back down. "What the...?" He wondered out loud as he looked down at his limbs, which were covered in fur. "What!?" He questioned again as he saw that he had paws for hands and feet. Vayne cocked his head to the side, noticing he had a long tail to match. Panicking, the boy felt his face. More fur, and whiskers. He was a cat!?

Nikki walked over to her freaked out friend and picked him up. Vayne struggled out of her grasp and fell to the floor, landing awkwardly on all fours. "What's going on!?" He cried.

"Calm down Vayne." Sulphur meowed.

"What happened to me!?" Vayne asked again, trying to relax as his mana had ordered.

"We're not exactly sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He cried.

The black cat carried Vayne by the scruff to a piece of reflective metal. Vayne couldn't believe what he saw in his reflection. He had large blue cat eyes and light silver fur covering his entire body; with the exception of his black paws. His ears looked too large for him and his tail's fur reminded him of the tuft they used in alchemy. He looked up at Sulphur. "I'm a cat?"

"Kitten, and yes. It appears the potion Jess had you drink turned you into one." Vayne shook his head frantically. This couldn't be happening. "Can you walk?" Sulphur questioned.

Vayne stood up shakily, then fell back down after a hesitant step forward. "I'll take that as a no." The mana carried him over to Nikki, who once again picked up her friend. He squeaked and struggled, desperately trying to worm his way out of her arms.

"Vayne, stop struggling!" Nikki said exasperatedly as she finally got a good hold on the soft gray mass. Said cat reluctantly calmed down, but refused to be held, so Nikki settled for holding him in her lap.

Jess exclaimed, "He's so cute!"

"You really think this is funny!? You could get expelled for this!" Roxas scolded.

She ignored him and attempted to pet Vayne's head, but he dunked under her hand. "I can always make a reverse potion." She acknowledged.

"No, you've already done enough! Give me a list of the ingredients you used and i'll find a way to reverse it!" Roxas demanded. Jess pouted, but wrote down everything she had used and handed it to him. The blond skimmed over the items before stating, "I think I can work with this."

Nikki asked, "Who's going to take care of him?"

Roxas yelled, "Not me!" as he walked out the door as he headed for the library.

Flay shook his head. "Ive got more important things to do than watch after an animal!"

Anna claimed she needed more sword practice, and everyone ruled Jess out since she started the whole mess. That left Pamela and Nikki, the lather won for obvious reasons.

Jess wondered, "What about assignments and class?"

Flay answered, "We'll make something up!"

"Okay...if you say so..."

Nikki smiled down at Vayne. "This is going to be one long week." He groaned.


End file.
